


Only In a Dream

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fairytales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In a Dream

Jemma didn’t believe in fairytales, but that didn’t mean she didn’t love them or still hopefully wish for her own.

It was a girlish fantasy, a knight in shining armor riding in to save the day, sealing the story with a kiss.

In particular, Jemma had her sights set on one man. Saying she was set on him was misleading. A better description was that she pined for him. Sad, but true. He was hardly fairytale material. He was terribly flawed. His best friend, that was the man that was your cookie cutter savior.

Not the man that Jemma wished for. Of course, she thought the armor part might have been a bit spot on. Ultimately, she didn’t care that he was flawed, she cared for him and wanted him anyway.

The thing was, Jemma didn’t necessarily need a knight and shining armor though. She was a smart and resourceful woman who was quiet capable of getting herself out of trouble, most of the time.

It just happened that she was terrible at running through a forrest. So when she tripped and stared up at the gun pointed at her head she swallowed. There was nothing to get her out of this one, bad guys didn’t like breaking and entering.

Shots were fired, but not at her. They fell to the ground and out from the trees stepped her savior. Jemma stared up at him, still shocked by what had transpired.

He held a hand down for her and Jemma laid hers into his. He pulled her up carefully and Jemma stared up at him, amazed.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, his eyes flickering over her as he spoke.

"Yea," Jemma whispered, lips turning up slightly.

He sighed and slid his weapon into his holster. “Jemma, I’d live longer if you stayed out of trouble.”

She looked at him strangely, and she almost said that he was quiet old, but she figured it wasn’t the type of situation to be making jokes. “I fell,” she said lamely. As the words left her mouth she noticed the stinging on her palms and lifted them to look.

Bucky immediately grabbed one and then the other, turning them to inspect the damage.

"How did you know?" Jemma asked. "That they were chasing me."

"I didn’t," he said and frowned at her scratched palms, then lowered them. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

He tilted his head, brow scrunching, then lifted a hand to brush her hair away.

"You have a nasty gash on your cheek."

Jemma nodded, then she felt his thumb brush her cheek slightly, and she was done. Raising onto her toes she leaned in, pressed a hand to his chest, and kissed him. It lasted just a moment and she pulled away, just slightly. Then his hands were grasping her face and pulling her closer. The second kiss was more, it was hard, rushed, and most of all, initiated by him. Then he pulled away.

"Is that what I need to do?" Bucky asked, his face just inches from hers. "Save your life to get to kiss you?"

Jemma smiled. “No, just this once.” A smirk started on his face and then he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
